This invention relates to a material and method for use in cleaning interior and exterior surfaces of firearms to remove the residues left on those surfaces by gunpowder when the firearm is used. More particularly, it relates to a solution for use in cleaning the firearm whereby the residues are loosened from the surfaces of the firearm and are suspended in the solution for removal from the firearm.
When firearms such as pistols, rifles and other small arms are fired, there is deposited within the chambers and barrel, as well as on adjacent exterior surfaces, residue left by the burning of the primer charge, the gunpowder propellant and by the passage of the bullet through the barrel. If not removed, these residues will build up over time to the extent that the efficiency and utility of the firearm is significantly decreased. The proper and regular cleaning of firearms is an important factor in keeping them accurate and dependable.
The residues left on firearms include grease and other lubricants from bullets or cartridges, carbon from the burning of the gunpowder propellant, and metallic deposits from the bullet. The current method of cleaning these residues from a firearm involves the use of strong solvents, and the like, which break down the residues. However, these solvents may also have a deleterious effect on the metal parts of the firearm such that, over time, the metal is etched or becomes brittle to the point where accuracy is affected or the firearm becomes unreliable. In addition, the currently used cleaners rapidly decompose and loose strength if not properly stored.
In the current method of cleaning firearms a clean cotton pad is dipped into the solvent and run back and forth through the bore of the barrel and cylinders and across any other surfaces to be cleaned. Next, a brush of the same calibre as the firearm is scrubbed vigorously through the bore and the cylinders, the action of the solvent and the scrubbing serving to loosen the residues. Additional clean pads are run through the bore and cylinders to remove the loosened residues and to dry the surfaces following which a protective oil is applied.